wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadeClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1 ''' Cynderheart let out a long, wide yawn, and curled into a ball inside of the Warriors Den. With a purr, she wrapped her tail around her body and drifted off to sleep. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 00:24, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Viperclaw paced around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:33, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Cynderheart awoke a few hours later, strangely not able to get much sleep. She walked outside and stretched her forepaws, her claws outstreched. Spotting Viperclaw, she flattened her ears. "And what are ''you ''waiting for?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 00:39, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Viperclaw looked at Cynderheart. "Nothing." he growled and kept pacing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:41, November 3, 2015 (UTC) (Who is Shadowpaw's mentor?) Shadowpaw padded around camp. (Fern?) Viperclaw turned away from Cynderheart and padded up to Shadowpaw. "Do you want to go hunting?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:42, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" She chirped. Viperclaw nodded and led the young she-cat out of camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:45, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpaw bounded off and caught a thrush. Viperclaw tried to catch a magpie but it flew into his face. He hissed and fell while it pecked his face. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:48, November 4, 2015 (UTC) She caught a shrew. Viperclaw growled and killed the magpie. Shadowpaw's scent washed over his nose. He hoped she didn't see him attacked by a bird... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:53, November 4, 2015 (UTC) She hadn't seen him. "Ooh! A magpie!" Thank StarClan. He covered his cuts and turned to her. "Yep, I caught it, easy as a leaf." he lied. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:58, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Nice! I guess we could say we caught a lot." Viperclaw nodded. "Let's head back to camp." (I have an idea, could Tanglepaw and Shadowpaw be sisters? that would mean Shadow's mentord by her dad but who cares?) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:03, November 4, 2015 (UTC) (Sure they can.) "Okay!" Tanglepaw ran up to Shadowpaw as she returned. "Did you catch this for me? how thoughtful!" Tanglepaw mewed and snatched the shrew away from Shadowpaw without giving her a chance to reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:09, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Yes... I... Did..." She said trailing off. "What was that? Speak up!" Tanglepaw meowed while eating savagly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:12, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, I caught that for you" she lied. "Good." Tanglepaw purred streching out. ---- Fernstorm padded up to the tree and hopped onto it and called a meeting. "Quillstar has died and I am now leader." he meowed to the gathered cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:16, November 4, 2015 (UTC) "Our father, leader!" She whispered to Tanglepaw. "Yeah! he'll probably make us deputy when we're older." Tanglepaw purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:37, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Cynderheart sat back on her haunches, flattening her ears. ''I wonder who Fernstorm will pick as deputy... ''She thought, shaking the thought out of her head moments later. –[[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 12:50, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Fernstorm and Vinefur went off for him to get his nine lives. ----- Tanglepaw pranced around. "Maybe he'll make us warriors early and we'll both be deputy." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:24, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw sat grooming his thin mink pelt and glancedup at Fernstorm his gaze indifferent. The mink tom had been named deouty not long ago and hoped he'd at least live to be a leader someday. The tom then stood and headed out of camp sure that the prey pile was short and began hunting around for some prey. After nearly an hour of hunting the tom then headed back into camp with his five pieces of prey and once again messy pelt. The tom grinned and greeted Fernstorm and headed out towards the river.— Starkclaw 16:06, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar had named Starkclaw as deputy, everything seemed well now. --- Tanglepaw dashed out of camp and crashed through undergrowth making a ton of noise. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:11, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw sniffed and began to groom his pelt again. In his whole life he'd never been able to keep his pelt clean whatsoever.— Starkclaw 16:12, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Tanglepaw flew out of the undergrowth and flew into a river. She looked up shaking her pelt to see Starkclaw, covered in water. "I'm so sorry!" she yowled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:13, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw silenced the loud molly with his tail. "What on earth are you doing?" He said now dripping with water. At least he was clean.— Starkclaw 16:15, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "I was running then i fell into the river." Tanglepaw meowed flicking her brown and gray ears. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:17, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw sniffed. "Of course you were." He said dryly. The tom hated water and now he was soaked.— Starkclaw 16:20, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sorry though." she meowed and pranced in the water and dove her head under the water and came up with a fish. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:22, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw grunted and narrowed his eyes. Aside form his dislike of water, some mollies coul djust be downright annoying and thats just on of the reasons he didn't have a mate yet. Sure, he liked Tanglepaw's energy, but it was also wrong to even think about falling for her. SHaking his head athimself he headed back into camp.— Starkclaw 17:12, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Tanglepaw caught another fish and ran back to camp, dropping them a few times. She sat on the ground looking dead and panting. Fernstar then called a clan meeting. Tanglepaw dashed up and watched. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:17, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw grinned and seated himself not far from Tanglepaw and Fernstar. The mink tomcat watched and waited for Fernstar to speak.— Starkclaw 20:49, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "We will be having two new warriors today." he paused. "This should have happened a couple moons ago but they decided to go into another Clans land." He glared at his daughters. "Shadowpaw, Tanglepaw, please step forward." --Tanglepaw eagerly bounced forward while Shadowpaw followed more slow. " I, Fernstar, leader of ShadeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend then to you as a warriors in thier turn. Shadowpaw, Tanglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do!" Tanglepaw squeaked. "I do." Shadowpaw also meowed. (sorry i rp'd her spots) " Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Shadowpaw, Tanglepaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowstreak and Tanglelight. StarClan honors your Dedication, and we welcome you as full warriors of ShadeClan." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:03, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw flicked his tail at Tanglelight's amused look. What a molly. The tom thought quickly leaving camp after it was over to take a walk.— Starkclaw 17:28, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight whispered to Shadowstreak about how awesome it was but Fernstar shut them up with a glare and he went back to his den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:15, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Birdsoar groomed herself outside the warriors' den. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 22:17, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight stared outside camp with huge eyes that shone with starlight and she was set ablaze. ''I wonder if a fox will attack.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:24, November 10, 2015 (UTC)'' ''V''iperclaw crept out of the warriors den and past the newly made warriors and went into the forest. He climbed into a tree and sat there. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:02, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong cheered out the names of the new warriors, but her eyes gleamed as they settled on Fernstar, the mighty leader definitely catching her interest. She thought he was quite handsome, and strong, as well as a great leader. She certainly had a crush on him, quite a big one, but she thought it'd be cool to at least get to know him. Besides, how many cats knew their leader very well, and could consider them their friend?Silverstar' 03:03, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar padded into his den, not wanting to bother the newest warriors. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:05, November 11, 2015 (UTC) The tortoiseshell frowned. ''Well, it's going to be pretty hard to become his friend... Ashamed, Shadowsong quickly ducked her head. And I'm just a lame warrior, I'm no leader-friend material! StarClan, I'm such a whimp, I'm terrified...Silverstar 03:07, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight's eyes fell on Shadowsong. Breaking her rule. "Shadowsong!" she called. "Why the frown?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:09, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Holy StarCl-" Taken by surprise, Shadowsong flinched greatly before cutting herself off, her eyes round. "O-Oh, Tanglep-light, you surprised me! It's nothing, just...personal problems."'Silverstar' 03:10, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight slightly laughed. "It's fine! but why do you look... so... scared?" she asked perking her ears. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:13, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I, uh, well..." Shadowsong shrugged to herself, deciding that telling the molly wouldn't hurt. "...I really want to get to know Fernstar, and like, be his friend, y'know? But, well...I'm too terrified to speak with him."'Silverstar' 03:14, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight had a click in her mind. "You have a crush on him!" she laughed at the thought of Shadowsong and her father together. "Try going hunting with him in the morning, he likes to hunt." She suggested. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:18, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong's cheeks quickly flushed a bright red, ducking her head in embarrassment as heat emitted from her pelt. "U-Uhh....Ummm....He's cute? Oh great StarClan, this is super awkward, you're his ''daughter!" She paused, shaking her head slowly. "B...But I'll still give it a try."Silverstar 03:22, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight purred. "Okay then! good luck!" she mewed and turned back to her watch. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:24, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Good luck to you as well, but don't worry, vigil's are actually pretty fun," waving her tail, Shadowsong faded into the warrior's den, gently lying down in her nest. ''Ok, let's give this a try in the morning....Silverstar 03:26, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight looked at the glaring Shadowstreak. "What? it's cooool." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:29, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong closed her eyes after resting her head on her paws.'Silverstar' 03:34, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw sighed bored and headed back out. HE was never usually in camp and busied himself with going on walks or patrols. HE didn't have any family or any friends.— Starkclaw 14:04, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar left his den at the crack of dawn and went right over to the entrance. Shadowstreak was covering her ears with her paws while Tanglelight told her how she once fell out of a tree into a lake. He rolled his eyes and went up to them. Tanglelight shut her mouth and looked harmlessly up at him. "Your done, go and rest." he meowed. "Yay!" Tanglelight screamed and ran out of camp. Fernstar sat outside his den studying the camp----- Tanglelight looked around exctided. ''What should I do first as a warrior? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:03, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Padding around, Fireblaze joined a patrol. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 16:58, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight joined the patrol too. "Hi Fireblaze." (crush her dreams wolf) ---- Fernstar groomed his pelt picking out the leaves. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:00, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "hey." Fireblaze mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:02, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight stared at him. "Sooo.... can we go hunting, just the two of us later?" she asked hopefully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:04, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Sure...?" FIreblaze mewed, confused. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:05, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (CRUSH THEM NOOOOOWWW) Tanglelight gave an excited bounce. "I can't wait!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:06, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah." Fireblaze mewed. Did this cat like ''like him? That woud be strange... [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 17:07, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight padded onward. "So what should we do?" she asked, maybe they could hunt in the lake! just the two of them... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:09, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong poked her head out of the warrior's den, spotting Fernstar in all of his handsome glory. ''Oh my, here I go.... She took a hesitant step forward before approaching the leader in a steady pace, shyly looking away from the tom. "Um...Fernstar, would you like to go hunting, or....?"Silverstar 21:11, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar looked at the she-cat then studied the camp one last time. "Sure." he rose to his paws and flecked his tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:52, November 11, 2015 (UTC) A bit taken back by his agreeance, the tortoiseshell molly pricked her ears. "Oh, would you like to head out now, or take someone else...?"'Silverstar''' 21:55, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Browse Category:Roleplay